Omminus
Omminus Omminus is the demon leader of the Underlings. He wants to steal the power of the Great Palm Tree. He tries to stop Zip from ruining his plans to take over the world. 'Description/Appearance' Omminus looks like a demon phantom, with a spiral belt along the top and bottom of his body, and pointy fingers, and big palms. His face is composed of one side with wavy, tentacle hair, and the other a mask of a tortured soul. The bottom of his body has no legs, instead a huge robe-like skirt. 'Gameplay' In the introduction, Omminus comes to Suthon Island in a magical, dark platform called the Thundercloud Fortress. He summons his minion to take the island, and the block the paths to get the Sacred Pearls. Later, as the Princess got sick, and the King wakes Zip , the hero of the Island, he recalls a legend about him. It is revealed, in the legend, that Omminus had attacked the Island many times. 'Powers/Attacks' Omminus has dark powers similar to the My Little Pony villain, King Sombra. He can throw indestructible black blocks at Zip, summon whirlwinds, and crush you. He can also summon the Hydracoil , the three headed, floating dragon. He can even shrink you and turn you into metal! 'Boss Level' In the boss level of the Thundercloud Fortress, he greets Zip with a dark shield. Zip manages to break the shield with the help of the Sacred Pearls, and the battle begins. Unlike the other bosses, Omminus needs to be fought three rounds to actually kill him. First Round: In the first round, Omminus throws indestructible black blocks at Zip. After you take away half of his health, he starts to summon whirlwinds. You have to dodge the winds to defeat his first round. Second Round: After the first round, Omminus's body disentegrates like every other boss. However, after the first round, his head remains intact. That is what you must attack next. After Omminus's head revives, it gets back up and grows bigger. The background also gets darker. Then he starts to spawn to blocks on you. If you hit him you will get firework powerups. If his eyes flash when they're red, the Hydracoil will come attack you from the ceiling. If they're yellow, blocks will spawn on you. You will have to evade these to beat the second round. Third Round: After defeating the third round, Omminus looks like he is dead, but the Hydracoil comes in rescues him. It drags him into the clouds, and after a few monster roars, Omminus comes down, but with the Hydracoil ATTACHED to him. To fight him, you must dodge the incoming Hydracoil serpent heads and hit the spot where the head was. After a few hits you get the help of all sacred pearls, which orbit Zip /Pip. With this ring of pearls, you are no longer in danger of being hit. Then you can hit him without danger of being hit. Repeat this and you will kill him. When you do, he convulses wildly while the Hydracoil shakes around. Then he and the Hydracoil collapses. 'Post Scene' After killing Omminus, there is a scene where the Thundercloud Fortress collapses and Zip and Pip are celebrated. There are credits and in another post scene, the princess kisses Zip and Zip goes wild. April, June, July read the manual that warns not to kiss the hero Zip.Category:Underlings